


Winn, Please Explain.

by warblerweisman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Danvers Sisters Wingwomen duo, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of Sanvers and Supercorp, Mon doesn't understand happy tears, Mon-El just wants to go trick or treating, Winn becomes alien royalty, Winn gets scared easily, Winn singing Hamilton, Winn's Birthday, bitter bisexual Kara Danvers, feel free to suggest things, more tags as chapter come, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Sometimes when you meet a cute alien, you have to explain earthly things to him.





	1. Haloween

“I don’t understand. Why is he dressed like Kara?”

Alex shook her head. “He isn’t dressed as Kara. He’s dressed as,” She was cut off by Kara actually entering. Mon-El smiled. “Kara, Winn decided to dress as you for some reason.” Kara chuckled and looked at him. “I’m sure my cousin would be happy to see your halloween costume.” Winn grinned and looked up from his laptop screen. “Dang right he would.” Everyone else got back on with their work but Mon-El was just confused. “What’s halloween?” Winn had a look of utter shock, forgetting that he’s dealing with aliens. “This is your first halloween..” He got up from his desk, with his cape fluttering behind him. He took Mon-El by the arm and headed out of the DEO. He quickly shouted over his shoulder. “TAKING A PERSONAL DAY.”

“So children in outfits just go up to doors and ask for candy? Can I do that?” Mon-El asked, as he followed behind Winn, as he watched him search through costumes in the store. Winn shook his head. “No. You’re a grown man, so you can’t go trick or treating. While we’re here I’ll get you halloween candy. Promise.” He found a set that was dog ears and a tail, that were roughly the same dark brown as Mon-El’s shirt. He put them in the basket and headed to grab candy. “You pick a couple bags. I’m grabbing skittles.”

Once they had plenty of candy, the last stop they made in the store was getting a few horror movies. “This is another earth tradition for Halloween. We buy super scary movies, and eat snacks and watch them and get scared.” Mon-El’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought fear was an emotion humans avoid?” Winn nodded. “Usually we do, but Halloween is the exception. It’s the one day a year you can scare your friends and not seem like a total jerk. It’s fun. It’s why I jumped out and scared Alex this morning.” He said as he picked up a few random horror movies and headed with Mon-El towards self check out.As soon as they were out of there, Winn put the tail and ears on him. “How do I look?” Mon-El asked. Winn smiled and looked at him. “You look like an adorable little puppy.” He walked with him. “Cmon. Let’s go get coffee.”

Once it got dark, Winn finally thought it was time to head back to his place. “Cmon. Let’s head to my place. We can order pizza and watch movies and eat candy.” He suggested. Mon-El nodded and followed him to his apartment. When they actually made it, Winn got the door open. He smiled. “You can sit down. I’ll order the pizza.” Mon-El nodded and made his way to the couch. Winn quickly ordered his usual pizza, and sat down next to him. “So you pick Mon. Which movie should we start with?” Mon-El smiled and chose one of them. Winn looked at what he chose. “Clown Massacre 7; The Blood Bath. Alright. Let’s do this.” He said with a waiver of fear in his voice. He put in the DVD and excused himself to go get the pizza. Once he was back, Mon-El was eating some of his Halloween candy and had his eyes glued to the menu screen, “Winn I don’t understand what's supposed to be so scary about this. I think I made a bad choice. You should pick the movie.” Winn chuckled and sat the box down. “Mon the movie hasn’t even started yet. I have to press play.”

It took 20 minutes into the movie for it to actually get scary, or at least scary by Winn’s standards. The second he saw a clown with a chainsaw break through the wall chasing people, Winn dropped the piece of pizza he was eating with a squeak and practically buried himself against Mon-El’s side. Mon-El was taking a note from the so-called ‘Rom-coms’ he’d been watching with Kara to learn about earth romances. He wrapped his arm around Winn’s waist and kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry, the precious puppy will protect you.”


	2. Crushes

“Don’t play dumb with me Winslow. Everyone here can see the way you look at him.” Winn barely looked up from his computer. “First of all, Alex don’t call me Winslow. That’s just, no. Second of all, I don’t see why the way I look at Mon-El is anyone’s business but my own.” Alex smirked at him. “I never said anything about Mon-El.” Winn was going to retort, but the Daxamite himself walks in the door. “Hello Winn.” Winn quickly couldn’t manage to actually form words.”Me. I uhm...Hi.” Alex chuckled. “Mon, go go see if Kara needs any help. I’m talking to WInn about something important.” Mon-El nodded and looked back at him. “I’ll see you later Winn.” He said as he headed out. Alex carefully watched Winn’s reaction “Okay, you got ridiculously flustered when he barely told you him You have a thing for an alien.” Just admit it Winn. I’m not gonna judge you.” Winn blushed furiously. “And so what if I do? Not like he’d be interested. Kara said people from his planet are sluts.” Alex put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let the slutiness stop you young Jedi.” Winn rolled his eyes. “Thanks Obi-Wan.” 

 

Mon-El didn’t plan on sneaking up on her. “Kara I need advice.” The blonde jumped, “Mon, warn someone next time!” Mon-El just looked confused. “Alex told me to come find you so she could talk to Winn about something important.” Kara’s brows furrowed a bit in confusion. Was something wrong with Winn? Only one way to find out. Sometimes super hearing comes in handy. Since the door was open, she could see where her sister and Winn were, but now she could actually hear what they were saying. Apparently Win has feelings for Mon-El? She couldn’t help but think it was adorable. She’d told him the other day that she just wanted him to find a person who makes him as happy as being with Lena makes her. She definitely didn’t have the ulterior motive of wanting to go on double dates. She glanced back at Mon-El with a wry smile “actually Mon, I think you should go talk to Winn. It might be for the best.” Mon-El nodded and headed out of the room.

He thought it was a little odd. Whenever Kara sent him back to Alex and Winn, Alex sent him right away on some other errand around the DEO. He just wanted to talk to Winn. He didn’t understand He thought possibly Alex could tell that he wanted to spend time with Winn, and was being protective of her mate, since she’d heard from Kara the reputation people from Daxam have. No. That couldn’t be it. He heard from Kara that Alex wasn’t interested in men. He tried his best to clear that out of his mind, as he held two coffee cups in hand. He sat one down on Winn’s desk. “Kara told me your favorite.” Winn jumped back in his chair. “Mon, you scared me. Mon-El smiled and just looked looked at him. “Is it just an earth thing to react like that when I tell you hi? Kara, Alex and J’onn don’t react like that.” He commented with a sip of his latte. Winn bit his lip and tried his best to come up with some sort of an explanation. It’s not like he could lie.”Well, on earth there’s this thing called crushes.” Mon-El looked at him curiously. “What exactly is a crush?” The Danvers sisters stood in the doorway, just watching Winn’s embarrassment. A;ex though it might be best to explain, since Winn had been reduced to a blushing mess who wasn’t making sense. “A crush, is like what I have on Maggie.” “And I have on Lena.” Kara added with a smile. Mon-El nodded, thinking he had it right. “So when you want to mate with someone, right?Because if that’s it, the feeling is mutual.” Winn’s face flushed and he laid his head down. Alex was laughing her head off, so Kara had to be the voice of reason. “Well that’s part of it. A crush is when you want to be with someone physically and emotionally. You go on dates and stuff.” Mon-El nodded, finally getting and understanding. “Winn?” He was going to wait till he looked up, but Winn spoke. “Winn isn’t here. Leave a message… Beep.” Mon-El just kept talking, like this was just a thing that humans do sometimes. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?” Winn sat up with a smile “I’d love to.”


	3. Birthdays

“Just tell him Happy Birthday. It’s that simple.” Alex assured him. Mon-El nodded, even though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure what his sentiment meant. He walked up to Winn’s desk. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Happy Birthday Winn.” Winn’s eyes lit up “Babe you actually remembered!” Mon-El nodded. “Kara suggested that I get you something, but I wasn’t sure what to get you.” Winn got up from his desk with a smile. “Mon you didn’t have to get me anything. All I want is a nice, quiet night in playing video games with you.” Mon-El grinned. “That sounds perfect.” He remembered what Alex had told him that if they played video games, that today it would be best to let Winn win. He kissed his boyfriend gently “I’ll be there.” For the rest of the day, Winn had trouble sitting still from the excitement. 

Mon-El was at his door at 9 sharp. He’d offered to pick up food, which Winn happily agreed to. Mainly because he didn’t feel like cooking on his birthday.”Hey babe.” He said happily, as he opened the door. Mon-El grinned, with a bag of burgers in hand. He headed inside with Winn. They sat back down on the couch, Winn with controller in hand. “What is it with you and videogames?” Mon-El teased. Winn chuckled. “Not my fault Madden is fun. Besides, you’re just jealous that I beat you, even when I’m trying to let you win.” Mon smirked and kissed him gently. “”Yeah, but I could beat you at actual football.” Winn rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag of food.”You love my dorky ass and you know it.” Mon-El nodded with a grin. “You’re right I do. I love you,you nerd.” Winn grabbed a burger out of the bag and curled up against Mon’s side. “Damn you Mon-El of Daxam.” He said lovingly.

They ate in a relatively comfortable silence, aside from Winn yelling out in frustration at his game. Nothing really needed to be said. They could just sit there and enjoy each other’s company. It was calming. It was everything that Winn had wanted. Mon-El gently carded his fingers through Winn’s hair. “You’re adorable. You know that?” Winn didn’t even look up from the tv. “What’d you say babe?” Mon-El pressed a kiss against his temple. “I said you’re adorable.” Winn paused his game for a moment. “You’re so sweet Mon.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna go get comfortable. You wanna borrow some sweats babe?” Mon-El nodded and followed Winn to his bedroom. As soon as they were in the room, Mon-El made quick work of his shirt. 

Winn tried not to stare. He really did, but with the physical embodiment of perfection that is his alien boyfriend, he couldn’t help but stare. Mon-El noticed his gentle gaze. “You okay Winn?” He asked, with his voice barely above a whisper. Winn nodded and finally found the slightly too big on him sweat pants he’d been looking for, before tossing them in Mon-El’s direction. “Kinda hard not to enjoy it babe.” He admitted sheepishly. Mon-El couldn’t help his cocky smile. They both got into more comfortable clothes, with Mon-El not even bothering with a shirt, so Winn could enjoy his body. They headed back to the couch, so Winn could finish his game. He finished one last round, before cutting off his playstation. “Wanna just go lay in bed and cuddle Mon?” Mon-El nodded. “Any excuse to hold you.” Winn looked at him with a smile. “You've been watching cheesy romcoms with Kara again, haven't you?” Mon-El chuckled a bit, “If you're a bird, I'm a bird.” Winn rolled his eyes. “Of course she showed you The Notebook.” Mon-El smirked and pulled Winn against his chest. “Well I thought it was sappy and cute.” Winn kissed his cheek. “You're sappy and cute.” Mon-El smiled and quite literally swept Winn off his feet, and wrapped him up in his arms.Winn couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wasn’t even 24 yet, and he has a great career. He has awesome friends, and to top it all off, he has a hot, strong alien boyfriend. Sometimes, it honestly didn’t feel real. He laid back in bed, with Mon-El next to him. “I love you so much Mon.” Mon-El pulled Winn against his bare chest. “Love you too darling.” Winn raised his hand to just feel every fine line of Mon-El’s upper body. Mon just smiled. “Enjoying yourself there Winn?” Winn looked up from where he’d been entirely distracted by Mon-El’s abs. “Can you blame me? You’re ridiculously attractive.” Mon just looked at him. “Yes, but it’s your birthday. I wanna be the one drooling over you for a change.” Winn blushed a bit. His words were nervous. “Mon, really I’m nothing special. I’m just Winn.” Mon-El nodded slightly “Yes, you are Winn.” He said, as he slipped out from under his boyfriend. “Winslow Shott Jr. to be exact.” His lips barely grazed Winn’s “A brilliant programer.” He kissed Winn’s jaw. “Amazing with technology.” He kissed the crook of Winn’s neck. “Speaks fluent Kryptonian.” Winn’s entire face was flushed. “M-Mon…” Mon-El didn’t want to hear Winn’s protests, but he did stop. He intertwined their fingers. “Winn, you are a beautiful human. There’s no need for you to compare your body to mine. You really are stunning.” Winn had never been more in love than he was in that moment. He had tears of joy in his eyes. “Mon…” Mon-El immediately thought he’d hurt his boyfriend. “Please don’t cry WInn. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I promise.” Winn shook his head and dried his eyes. “Mon, they’re happy tears. I know it was in a good way.” 

Mon-El kissed away the last few of his tears.”Still not nice to see my boyfriend cry.” He whispered, and kept placing gentle kisses along his boyfriend’s skin. “Happy Birthday Winn.”


	4. Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out for pride month. Enjoy. Any ideas for things Winn can explain can get sent to me at clonefuckerwrites.tumblr.com

Winn tried to at least act like the words weren’t affecting him.He told himself, “Be strong for Mon-El.” He told himself when he hear someone yell, “Fags!” Alex had suggested that all of them go to National CIty’s first pride parade. She thought that it might be fun for all of them to go.He knew as soon as Kara and Lena agreed, that the Danvers sisters would try and convince Winn that him and Mon should go with them.

Winn shook his head a bit. “Guys, can’t we just, y’know, not go?” Kara tried to out logic the nerd. “Don’t you think that it’s an experience that Mon-El would benefit from? It would help him so much to see that love like what you two have is a totally normal and amazing thing on earth, just like it is on Daxam.” Winn countered, “The only real examples of human-ish relationships he has in everyday life are both consisting of two women. I’m sure we don’t have to worry about space homophobia, besides he says sexuality is a very fluid thing on Daxam.” Alex spoke up, “Well it’ll be fun. Plus, I’m gonna be there wit Maggie. Is anyone really gonna mess with us?” Winn rolled his eyes. “Fine… We’ll go too. Just to appease you both.: Alex and her sister both high fived. “Knew that would work.” Kara said triumphantly. 

Never in his life did Winn ever question anything said to him by either Danvers sister. Somehow, Maggie had managed to coax Alex, Lena, and Kara to actually walk in the parade. He knew as soon as Kara talked Mon into it, that the Daxamite would use the same look that he uses when he wants Winn to stop playing video games

That was how he’d gotten into this situation; walking down the middle of the street, wearing a shirt that says, “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is, along with his Pan pride bracelets he’d bought. His hand held firmly in Mon-El’s. Kara was on his other side, wearing a Supergirl t shirt, with a bi pride flag as a cape. He was actually starting to have some fun, till he heard it. 

“Fags!”

Just hearing someone yell that at another person stung a bit, but to know that words like that were being hurled at him and his friends, and the love of his life, all because of who they choose to love? It stung a bit. Win tried to keep up a brave face He had to not let Mon know anything was wrong. Of course, no matter how tough he tried to act, Mon would always tell when there was something wrong with Winn. He could tell when there was something not quite right. He gave Winn’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “What’s wrong?” He asked. WInn just shook his head. “It’s nothing, just tweaked my ankle.” He lied. Mon-El stopped in his tracks. “Get on my back.” Winn smiled a little bit, despite his tears and got on his back without hesitation. Mon happily held onto him, while Winn rested his head on his shoulder. Kara and Lena couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Yet Kara realized it was alot less cute when she noticed Winn’s tears soaking into the shoulder of Mon’s shirt. She spoke up, “We should all get food after this.” Everyone agreed. Even Winn sullenly nodded. Alex suggested, “Me and Maggie can pick up Pizza and meet back somewhere.” “Oh our place would be good. Might be best, so somebody can get off his ankle.” Mon-El suggested. Winn smiled a little and kissed the back of his neck gently. “You’re thw best Mon.”

Once they were back at the apartment Winn and Mon shared, aside from Alex and Maggie who had offered to pick up pizza. Winn was sat on the couch, with his supposedly hurt ankle elevated. Kara spoke up. “Mon, will you go grab Winn an ice pack? I’m sure that’ll help him out.” Mon-El nodded and got up to head to the kitchen. Since Lena was in the bathroom, she took their moment alone to ask him, “Okay, your ankle is fine. Why were you actually crying?” Winn shot a worried glance in the direction that his boyfriend had headed “Kara he’ll be back in a sec.” Kara shook her head. “Winn he doesn’t even know what a freezer is. I’m sure it will take him a bit to find an ice pack. Now be honest.” 

As soon as Winn opened his mouth, the door opened. Alex and Maggie had gotten back with food. “So is he okay?” Alex asked. MAggie gave on look at his ankle. “Little swollen, but other than that, it looks fine to me.” Kara nodded. “Exactly, I;m trying to get out of him what’s actually wrong.” Winn awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just, to know that cruel because of who we chose to love..” All 4 women nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what he meant. Alex tried to assure him. “Winn, people are terrible.” Winn nodded, with tears in his eyes, “I know. I am just as cynical as you Danvers. It's just, to hear them say stuff like that to Mon-El, it stings. I don’t want him to end up thinking all humans are like that.” Kara put her hand on his shoulder. “Mon-EL knows that.” Mon walked back in, with a bag of frozen blueberries in hand. “Mon-El knows what?” Winn bit his lip. “Mon sweetheart, sit down. We have something we wanna please explain to you.” Mon nodded and sat down, holding Winn’s hand.

It took some time for the 5 of them to explain all these different things, but Winn could still see the confusion on his boyfriend’s face. He quickly tried to clear it up. “It’s when people try to hate us for who we love.” “Or say your sexuality doesn’t even exsist.” Kara added bitterly, but she was quickly calmed by a quick kiss from Lena. Mon nodded slightly. “So that’s why they kept yellying that word at us?” Winn nodded softly. “Exactly.” Mon-El wrapped Winn up in his arms. “It’s alright honey. Now let’s eat before the pizza gets cold.”


	5. Weddings

“Okay, why is everyone crying?” Mon-El asked, as he looked away from the sappy, cliche romcom that Kara had insisted he watch to learn about romances on earth. “Because it’s such a happy wedding. They’re promising to be together forever. It’s the ultimate bond any human can make to another.” Mon nodded with a smirk, quickly getting an idea.

“Mon, I’m sorry you think we should do what now?” Mon looked back at his boyfriend with a smile. He took a hold of Winn’s hand. “I said that we should get married.” Winn stood up and looked up a little to look him in the eye. “Mon sweetie I think that might be one of those words like dog that has a different meaning on Daxam.” Mon tilted his head down to rest his forehead against Winn’s, “On Daxam, getting married means that you’re committing to one person to the rest of your life. It’s the one big, and I’m sure it’s what I want with you.” Winn’s lips held a faint smile. He had to clear his throat to keep down happy tears. “Mon-El of Daxam there is nothing I could ever possibly want more than to be your husband.” 

The next day at work, James knew there was something up. Winn was even more giddy than usual. “Winn, buddy come here.” Winn, who was already smiling down at his phone, headed into his office. “Yeah?” James smiled. “What’s up with you? I haven’t seen you come into KATCO this excited since you and Mon started dating. What’s gotten into you?” Winn’s smile got even wider. “Well.. yesterday.. He..” He held up his hand that now held an engagement ring. “ He proposed.” James’s eyes widened . “He what?” Winn was practically shaking from excitement. “Yesterday, after this movie that Kara got him to watch, He suggested us getting married. I, of course told him yes.” James smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’m happy for you, and dibs on best man.” Winn nodded. “Obviously.”

They still hadn’t told anyone at the DEO. Winn knew that as soon as they found out, he’d never hear the end of it from Alex. However, their cover was blown. James, who was unaware that no one else knew, told Kara. She confronted them when they did their usual walk into the DEO with fingers intertwined. “So James told me something rather interesting when I ran into him while I was getting coffee.” Winn immediately tensed up. “Oh.. Oh really?” Kara nodded with a slight frown. “Winn, why wouldn’t you tell us that? You know that everyone here supports you and Mon-El’s relationship.” Mon-El looked between them. “Actually, watching that movie is what gave me the idea, so we should really be thanking you.” KAra knew deep down she couldn’t really stay mad at either of them. “Alright, so when’s the wedding?” They both shrugged. “All we have is a best man.” Winn admitted. Mon quickly got an idea. “Kara do you wanna be my maid of honor?” Kara grinned “Gladly.” 

To say that wedding planning stressed Winn out would be an understatement. He wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding. He was still amazed that he was technically gonna be alien royalty. He wanted everything to be perfect for Mon, so he could see just how special something like this was on Earth. Mon didn’t understand why he was so stressed out about it. “Winn sweetheart it’s just some flowers. I don’t see why it matters so much what color they are.” Winn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Mon sweetie they need to match with everything else. It’s a very distinct color scheme. For crying out loud we’re basically having a supergirl wedding. The flowers have gotta be red.” Mon pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “You’re getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Honestly, as long as I’m gonna get to call you my husband, I don’t care how the wedding goes.” Winn smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I know you don’t. This is just.” He rested his head against Mon’s chest. “I honestly didn’t think that I was ever gonna get meet someone who would mean this much to me, much less getting to marry them and spend the rest of my life with them.” He looked up at him. “I just want the wedding to be perfect.” Mon smiled at him “As long as I’m becoming Mon-El Schott of Daxam, it will be.” Winn’s eyes lit up. “I still get butterflies hearing you say that.”

Every time that Winn asked for his fiance’s opinion on something for the wedding planning, it got him the same response; “I dunno. YOu pick.” It got to the point that Winn had to confront him about it, over dinner in their apartment. Winn looked up from his plate of pasta to look at his fiance. “Mon, sweetie, why is it whenever I ask for your opinion on something for the wedding, you just tell me to pick?” Mon reached across the table and took a hold of Winn’s hand that wasn’t holding a fork. “Because I know weddings matter a lot more here than they do on Daxam, ceremony wise, and I want your wedding to be the exact way you want it.” Winn blushed and looked down at his now empty plate. “Yeah, but it’s your wedding to Mon. You deserve some input,” Mon smiled, and thought for a moment. “We should have the ceremony at the DEO.” Winn nodded with a grin. “That sounds perfect.”

Their wedding took about 4 months in total to plan. They each had a Danvers sister at their side, along with James with Winn, and Jo’on with Mon. Once their brief vows were done, and they kissed, Mon-El held Winn’s face in his hands. “I love you more than anything in the universe, Winn Schott of Daxam.”


	6. Musicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to @im-not-a-crackpot over on tumblr for requesting this chapter

Winn wasn’t sure why he was always up so early. For that matter, he didn’t quite get why his boyfriend always slept in so late. He decided to get up and make them breakfast, since they both had the day off. He figured it might be a nice surprise for Mon-El. 

Mon always hated waking up in bed alone on Saturday mornings. Yet today wasn’t any different. He draped his arm across the bed, in hopes of still finding Winn laying next to him. Yet, just as usual, he was greeted with nothing. He figured Winn had gotten called in to handle some work at the DEO. He let out a small groan, before pulling himself from the bed to go pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

The sight that greeted him when he got to the kitchen wasn’t what Mon-El was expecting. Instead of an empty kitchen, he found Winn standing at the stove, wearing his favorite Star Wars sleep pants, and one of Mon’s shirts. Mon stayed in the doorway for a moment or two, just enjoying seeing him so at peace. He could hear Winn softly singing to himself, while he made pancakes. 

Winn had busied himself with making breakfast. So he wasn’t working in silence, he started softly singing the song that was in his head. “My life is going fine, cause Eliza’s in it,” His pitch changed slightly, “I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit.” That confused Mon-El. Who was Eliza? Was Winn cheating on him? He cleared his throat to make his presence in the room known. Winn glanced up, without it even dawning on him to stop singing, “I’m helpless.” Mon-El had a rather serious look on his face. “Winn, who’s Eliza?” Winn’s face flushed. “I...The wife of Alexander Hamilton..?” He quickly realized that his answer only served to confuse him more. “Mon, really. I can explain. It’s this musical.” Mon’s eyebrows raised, “A what?” Winn grinned, already looking excited. “I get to introduce you to the wide, wonderful world of musical theater.” Mon nodded, and accepted that for now.

While they ate their pan cakes, Winn grabbed his laptop and loaded up Spotify. “Would you rather have a professional example, or an example of me in college?” He asked with a smile. Mon smiled, and wrapped an arm around Winn’s waist. “You know I’m always gonna take you over anything else.” Winn blushed slightly, and had to go into his videos. “This is me, and my friend Danielle, playing the leads, and only characters in The Last 5 Years.” He said, as he turned his volume up, and turned the screen, so Mon could see.

Once the show was over, Mon had a wide grin on his face. “Hey Winn?” Winn glanced back at him. “Yeah?” Mon gently leaned in and connected their lips. “Will you share your life with me for the next 10 minuets?” He asked with a smile. Winn rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “The next 10 minuets? We can handle that.” 

Winn decided to spend the rest of the night, showing him soundtracks, and bootlegs of various shows. He got to find out his boyfriend’s favorite shows. Mon-El enjoyed getting to see him so passionate about something he cared about. He always loved when Winn got excited about things he was getting to tell him about, It made him happy to see Winn so happy. 

The pair went back into work on Monday morning, songs from the same show stuck in their heads. Winn spent his morning in front of his laptop, singing under his breath, “Dear Evan Hansen, thanks for every note we sent.” Mon, who heard him in passing, replied, without missing a step, “Dear Conner Murphy, I’m just glad to be your friend.” Alex couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she heard them. “Don’t tell me that your boyfriend is a theater nerd now too.” Winn smiled and nodded. “His favorite show is Be More Chill.” Alex rolled her eyes. “You are both ridiculous.”


	7. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn got a tattoo, and his boyfriend loves it

“What did you write on yourself?” Mon-El asked, as he saw his boyfriend come into work and take off his usual cardigan. It revealed what was tattooed on Winn’s shoulder; a heart that read, “Mon-El of Daxam” Alex saubtered into the room. As soon as she saw Winn’s arm, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Winn, you do know I was kidding, right? You didn’t actually have to go get it done.” Winn just shrugged a little. “I liked the idea, so I went with it. It’s not like its my first tattoo.” Alex’s eyebrows raised, “Wait, is our tech guy a secret badass?” Winn looked down, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “As badass as I can be, with a Star Trek tattoo.” Alex laughed a bit. “Okay, now this I have to see.” Winn blushed, and pulled down the neck line of his Supergirl tank top, revealing a Starfleet insignia tattooed on his chest. Mon’s brows furrowed. “Wait, is that not a thing that all human males just have?” 

Alex couldn’t contain her laughter if she tried. “Mon-El, that’s a tattoo.” Mon just huffed in frustration. “What the hell is a tattoo?” Winn bit his lip. “It’s like a drawing, that’s on your skin forever.” Mon-El blushed a bit, “You..You wanted my name on you, forever?” Winn nodded with a smile. He got up from his desk, to stand in front of his boyfriend, taking both of his hands in his own. “Mon-El of Daxam, I love you more than anything in the multiverse. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So yeah, I wanted to immortalize our love on my skin.” Mon leaned in and kissed him gently. “I wanna get one.” Winn’s eyes lit up. “Alex, taking my lunch break early. Taking Mon-El to get a tattoo.” J’onn just rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, Agent Schott.”

The two of them left rather quickly. It was colder outside without his cardigan than Winn had been expecting. He didn’t mind too much. The temperature just gave him an excuse to be curled up against Mon’s side under his arm as they made their way down the sidewalk. They walked together to the studio where Winn had gotten both of his tattoos done. As soon as they entered, the receptionist looked at them, “Are you back for your cardigan from yesterday, or are you already here for more ink, Winnocence?” Winn blushed a bit, “Well, I do want my cardigan back, but I actually came with my boyfriend for emotional support.” Her eyes drifted over to Mon. “You must be the Mon-El of Daxam that he kept gushing about to distract himself from the pain.” Mon looked back at Winn, with eyebrows raised, “Wait, this hurts?” Winn gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Babe, don’t worry. You have a higher pain tolerance than humans. If it hurts, just squeeze my hand, okay?” Mon-El nodded with a small smile. “Can do.”

45 minuets later, Winn had the worried idea that his boyfriend might have actually broken his hand with his grip, but it was finally done. The tattoo on his shoulder looked almost the exact same as the one on Winn’s. The only difference was that his read, “Winslow Schott Jr.” Their hands were still connected, as they actually headed to get lunch, since Winn had used his lunch break to go do this.

They got back to the DEO with their food in plenty of time. Alex was waiting for them. “So did your Daxamite handle the pain?” Mon-El answered by taking off his jacket to reveal the tattoo. Alex rolled her eyes. “Goals.”


End file.
